


玫瑰人生

by Zoesev



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoesev/pseuds/Zoesev
Summary: 想抛下一切想远飞想做被斩首的玫瑰





	玫瑰人生

你爱了他一辈子，这几乎叫你以为自己是在做对的事。

 

你不知道你自己是否值得。  
你当然还想回避这种心情，当然，因为你无法确定他到底怎么想——他对你是否有爱慕之心。在他表现出来的对异性的兴趣来看，你还是希望他能免于受你的感情之扰。  
同性恋？这种在属于你们的年代是一种罪名的身份，不值得为你而背负，即使是为了从前的你也不一定值得，你想。你们两个最应该做的还是娶妻生子，过温馨平凡的家庭生活，至少他应该是。更何况是为了现在这个血债累累、头脑混乱的自己呢？多么荒诞不经的想法，一瞬间的遐想后你迅速在脑海中将这个词一抹而过。你只是想问问他为你付出的一切自己是否担得起，你该劝他适可而止，无论对方是出于友情、正义还是别的什么。  
自己的存在如同一把利刃，插进敌人的心脏，也烫化故人的血肉，你明白的。可他为你做了好多事，你得承认。事实压得你喘不过气，一回想起来，除了埋怨他的莽撞和牺牲，你的心里不能不剩下一片温柔；另外你也知道你劝不住他。在这种复杂的无能为力中，你几乎开始猜想自己赌对了，你试探着想自己的爱可能并不是绝望的：有另一个人，穿过数十年的光阴，忽视世俗的规则，对抗凡人的质问，打破重重束缚和责难来拯救你、安抚你、清洗你不安的灵魂。除了叫一叫你们之间温柔的旧日昵称，他没说过什么动人的话，可是他的行动所表现的一切确实让所有人都感到他在乎你、想拼命挽留你。当然你只是低着头沉默地想这一切，你没法像从前那样爽朗天真地加入旁人的谈笑了。但你还是忍不住偷偷去想这些——只要在他心里你值得，那不值得又有什么关系？你真有罪孽也是留给你自己去洗清，与爱你的人无关；而他毫无觉察，还说他要陪你直到世界尽头。七十年后你又一次强烈地心动了。——动摇了。  
要离开的人本对命运的暗示格外敏锐，你却反而一次次故作迟钝，把一切都归于预兆、封缄于心口甜蜜的自我折磨。一切如果是假象，为什么看起来却坚如磐石？他可以忽略自己同年轻女特工之间的匆匆一吻，你便也能不以为意。唯一的事是——无论你多么笃定，你也不能宣之于口，何况你从来都是个赌徒——你得遵守自己七十五年前的誓言。  
他每一次不经意的碰触都让你在沉滞的外壳下不可自抑地战栗和嗡鸣，你想问点什么，但这一切让你怎能开口破坏这种默契。你悄悄把秘不可宣的一切都视作相互调情般的暗示，这让你心旌摇荡。  
你在等。你一边对自己说你希望他能够有更美满的未来，一边又不由自主期待自己的幸福；你骗了自己，谎称不敢宣之于口或者说要遵守诺言，实际上你已经开始认为，觉得对方也心知肚明是你们之间应有的默契。你一边在矛盾中把自己割裂得鲜血淋漓，一边还让灵魂轻轻歌唱：  
当他拥我入怀，我看见了玫瑰色的人生。

开始等待之后，你的生活变得简单多了。他也毋需你再像过去那样过分替他劳心。你深知自己过于敏感，这种自信终将把你烧毁，但你仍然开始劝自己去相信和期待种种迹象都表明他也属意于你。你不敢承认，因为你还是害怕的，你怕美梦被人打碎——但你不能不开始想象他将如何爱你，而你又是如何陪他走向世界尽头。你只承认自己活在罪孽中而不承认自己活在苦难中，你想通了，因而你知道你还可以作为一把武器而存在，至少是正义的武器，超能力者的臂膀。渐渐地，你不再思考值得与否这件事了。年轻的国王送给你新的金属臂，还有意无意透露出史蒂夫和几个流亡的队友都得到了瓦坎达掩护的讯息。  
你注视着羊群，脸上露出的是欣然接受的神情。柔软的风、草原和洁白的动物毛叫你真的快忘记残酷长什么样子了，但此刻你再次明白过来，你逃脱不掉这个，你得迎面而上。你恍然大悟：你的一生，就是某种献祭。不知怎么地，你竟然还为此感到一丝快意。

 

你爱他，从八岁那年将瘦弱的他从巷子的角落一把拉起开始，你就以唯一的挚友和近乎家人的身份真诚地爱他。但什么时候爱他成为另一种意义上的“爱他”？你不知道。你甚至不知道那种情愫开始于你们首次分别前还是在那之后，感情这件事太难以界定了。你本来想他至少能在后方活着，如果仍然没有姑娘青睐于他而你又活着回到布鲁克林，你会好好跟他谈。可那时候你也还没想明白呢，不知道那么受女孩子们欢迎的自己在浴缸里蜷着腿自慰的时候，脑子里金发的性感海报女郎怎么一下子变成了金色头发湛蓝眼睛的小豆芽菜，你惊呆的同时又射了个痛痛快快。  
你在等。  
分别那时候你知道你是劝不住他的。你真想留下来看住他，可你没有不去前线作战的理由。不知怎么地年轻的你并未觉得惶惑，你企图使一切顺其自然。那时候你还不知道他那个改变自己和许多人一生的重要决定会在这一次没人看着他的分别中做下——没有你，也没有任何朋友和亲人在场——你后悔也来不及了，何况你永远没办法预见你们的未来和结局。  
是啊，你被绑缚起来受难的时候，他突然像一个神话故事一样轻飘飘地降落到你身上。那种自以为能够顺其自然的自信心消失了，一切都变得不自然起来，空气陡然燥热而不堪忍受，而他——他的存在也一下子令你难以自持了。怎么回事呢？你暂时无暇关注你的心是怎么一回事，最要紧的是他身上发生了什么惊人而又非人的变化。痛吗？你的史蒂夫又为此付出了什么代价呢？你有好多话想问，唯一的悲哀是发现自己一直在心里默默盘算的那些话很可能再也没办法说出口了。  
“你不走我也不走！”多么湿润、痛心而又坚定的嘶吼，你冲他大喊大叫结束才开始担心这句话会将你的心暴露，但没有。敏锐的他已经被另一个人分去许多心神，你想，你错了。但你又想，这样也好。  
年轻的你不是没有迟疑过。你仅剩的遗憾就是那场分别，平添了你们两人之间你无知而失控的关键部分。你想，来得及抽身而出吗？这世界上也有一种你的长辈、你活泼的妹妹劝你去过的人生，你想起那些让自己短暂地意乱情迷过的女孩，跟妹妹同龄的少女们，你送给她们毛绒动物就可以达成讨好的目的，你——啊，你已经模糊了她们的面容。等你能真正接受那种人生的时候再走进它也不迟，你从来都是不急的。  
亲密的队友们开始放声歌唱，你知道他们开玩笑的对象是你，因为某位黑色头发的姑娘而被抛下的也是你，但你最怕的是队友们和他有朝一日发现他们的玩笑话其实全然是事实。于是你转过头投去警告性的一瞥，他们却调笑着向你举杯。就是这一刻，你下定决心，只要他不表现出超过友谊的念头，你将无论如何也不把心底这些话对他说出来。你能怎么办呢？你刚刚才挂着玩世不恭的笑容说你要跟着他出生入死，你得看着他，反悔不了。不仅如此，你还要维护他的幸福、他的意愿。把你那些不合时宜的试图插入和打断的调情话收起来吧，它们多么苍白，甚至不能阻滞这对青年男女一秒钟，你在心里训斥自己说。你脸上的笑容还是维持不住了，可它是仅剩的真实。  
要知道最好的朋友注定要分离。

你会用柔情湿润的眼神注视着他，当你保卫着他的后背的时候。你原来的确还思考过你的单相思需要多少时光的打磨才能终结，是不是离开了全是男人的军队后情况会改善；可当你开始真正明白到他吃了多少苦，你再也无法狠下心去想那些矫饰出来的“正常人生”。你不是需要过上正常人生的那个人——他才是，而你守护着这个人就足够了。相反，你经常埋怨自己。我不该离开他的。你想。不该离开他的。  
不是说你嫉妒他或者嫉妒他的女伴，都不是。但是你痛恨自己，因为从此以后陪伴在他身边的人没有谁会阻止他去做傻事。  
你跌落的时候还在想。在一瞬间对死亡的无措和恐惧之后，你想的是他会多么自责……但是那个黑色卷发的漂亮军官会陪着他的。你在想，你唯一能想的就是埋怨和痛恨自己。不该离开他的。  
参军的时候就不该跟他分别的，瞧瞧那场分别的连锁效应把你们割裂至怎样的两处深渊。  
你还在想。你还苟延残喘着吗？你死了吗？  
纠结这件事成了一种刻入骨血的本能，昏昏沉沉的挣扎中你在想，光明与黑暗的交替中你在想，酷刑的嘶吼声中你还在想。……你非常疲惫，你有点想就此抛下一切。但可能吗？你想远飞。你情愿做被斩首的玫瑰。  
你终于不再想了。强制驯顺后的奖赏是一段银光闪闪的铁臂。

 

你表现得像个小孩子一样委屈，因为你知道的，你认识那个男人。——他就是火海中桥上的那个男人啊！  
一次次洗去记忆后你混沌的脑子里只剩下几丝光线，即使这样你也还在想自己不应该离开他。你为他承受鞭子，你还为他放弃糖果。  
终日冰凉的金属手臂似乎不再受你精确控制，你能一拳砸裂坚硬的地面，却不舍得打坏他的脸。你的思想混乱不堪，你不知道自己是对是错，你越逃避真相就越想施以暴力寻求升华和终结。然而拳拳着肉的时候，闪亮锐利的红星便在你枯寂的心上划出血痕。  
你最终走进了自己的信仰得救之旅，你从来都是他的教徒，我们回到那段时光，那一天：他将你从泥淖中湿淋淋地捞了出来，冲这一点你就该感激他的友谊。他给你庇护和认同感，这些本不是冬日战士的必需品，却仍然对你意义非凡，你连肝脑涂地都不再恐惧，战斗怎么还能使你害怕，肉身化作灰烬也割裂不了你的意志。你得看着他。  
你不害怕。战场、厮杀、不可控的消逝，你都不害怕，这个世界甚至没有给你太多反应的余地。只是在瓦坎达的土地上匆匆望他最后一眼的时候，你瞥见遍地的血污，那一刻你下意识叫出最让你脆弱和安稳的名字，同时你又在想那些毛茸茸的洁白的羊群。它们又将何去何从呢？  
这五年对于在另一个纬度的你而言不过是很短暂的时间，但你知道这五年光阴可是真实地折磨着你恋慕的人——你终于又回到了他的身边。你容许自己虚幻地幸福了一秒，你本就知道他一定能把你带回去的。这一秒钟后你来不及再看他几眼，就又投入了战斗。暗无天日的大地上有人死去也有人破碎，鲜血沾湿了所有人，但那些牺牲的还没轮上你们。由不得你庆幸，你不可能这时候还去想没你们两个会不会有个温馨温柔点的平淡未来；所有人都在整理心情，没有人做得很好，你手臂的金属叶片紧张得开始悄悄自动校准，你侧耳平静地听着它沙沙的细微翕合声，不自觉地把手藏进裤子口袋。你难过地想，毕竟有东西不再一样了。  
晴朗的天空下你仿佛看到残缺的蓝色星盾闪闪发光。原来不过是看错了，伤感而热血的回忆将你蒙蔽，其实残破的武器好好地待在他应该待的英雄纪念堂。  
      
我们能得到幸福吗？你几次想问又开不了口，那句要紧的话如同一只纤柔灵活的蝴蝶扑扇在你心口，盘桓着不肯飞去。最终你惴惴不安地发问，“会好吗？哪一种结局是属于我们的？”他冰凉的指尖搭在你肩上，触到你露出来的一小片皮肤，破旧手套的触感真实而粗砺。他确实不再年轻了，你想。就在这一刻他仰起头来，脸上是带着点释然的不自然的浅笑：“我们会幸福的，巴克。我有点话跟你说。”  
决定将自己置入冰冻的梦魇时你没有崩溃，与他在潋滟的蓝天下视讯的时候你没有崩溃，感受那种消逝和无法走到他身旁的痛楚也未能使你崩溃，再也没什么能打倒你，所以这时候你也没有失色。  
你只是觉得你相信虚假的想象相信了太久、太入迷，所以你再一次痛恨自己，因为真实是什么你明明心知肚明。真相把你一把撕开的时候血淋淋的样子，确实太难看了。不该同他分开的。你想，如果两个人可以再次并肩作战、共同面对，你不强求能扭转他的意志，但至少能让你对他现在的想法更了解一些。  
最后的战场上留给你们并肩作战的机会少得可怜，葬礼上你也没有和他站在一起；但你毕竟是同他一起长大和战斗的挚友，甚至不需要语言，几个眼神他的心思就清清楚楚传递到你心里，虽然你第一次觉得宁愿自己并不明白。如同迎头而来的一泼冰水，你的心沉到了湖底。看看、看看，是不是那种跌落的感觉又回来了？上一次你感到如此灰败、惊惧、无力的时候，也不过就是那场白雪中残酷的坠落。唯一不同的是你不该心存幻想——还敢越想越当真——所以你是自作自受。其他人不应该为你臆想中的玫瑰人生买单，在咽下第一口苦涩的冷泪的时候，你……从揣测、热度和想入非非中解脱了。  
而史蒂夫什么都不知道，他毫无察觉。他以私下几句简短的谈话和严肃的态度让你最先了解他的打算，就像七十多年前他领导你们并肩作战时那样。你没哭也没笑，你怎么可能会哭？在短暂受难和自责后的此刻，失望所占的比例是多么微不足道，他终于能够获得幸福的想法快活地充满了你的心胸。  
你解脱了。  
你能说什么？你以为自己了解的一切还远远不够。此刻你终于知道了：曾经那些对你的维护是真心的，但是让你误会的温柔却给了许多人，你不是其中非常特别的一个。他在对情感的感知度上笨拙得可怜，他相信了你的支持，看起来也稍微松了口气。临了了他还假装要活跃气氛似的学着几十年前你对着那个瘦弱的他说的话，叫你别做傻事。你想笑他的傻气，但你哪里笑得出来，你只能最后用力地抱抱他，你想说在做傻事的一直就只是对方。但你没说，你还是打心底为他高兴的，这种高兴显然能够超越你建立于自身感受上的震惊和悲哀。要说的话此前那场谈话的时候你已经反复同他说过了，“跟着你的心走吧，伙计，你没事的。”  
你知道吗？你脸上那种欣慰而沉静的悲哀在阳光下平添了你的圣洁，只不过他再也没有关注这种光芒的热情，他找到别的要紧事做了。你在心里失声痛哭。心里的那个小人也说不出责备的话，你知道你都是一厢情愿，所以没有立场怪他。但心里的小人又哭着说，“我也很想再见一见瑞贝卡啊。”可那都是你无权再去碰触的金色人生了。谁没有遗憾和夙愿？为什么被辜负的偏偏就是你们，而最小的心愿却都要被冷酷地摊在你们眼前触而不得？这一瞬间你终于被委屈感打倒，你别过头去，不愿意看他的眼睛、不愿意再听他说一句话，尽管你知道，错不完全在他。另一个属于你的声音温和地说，正因为人们都失去了许多东西，作为这些人中的一员，他——他能够重新拾回一些，也令人宽慰。可难道错了的人是你吗？你做错了什么？错在信守了你从上个世纪二十年代起就发誓要遵守的诺言吗？  
你被摧毁了吗？你想是的，你曾经也拥有着玫瑰般的青年时代和坚韧的钢铁意志，你早早把那个能毁掉你意志与信念的按钮交到你唯一信赖的人手中，而他不以为意地将审判按下。于是你终于毁灭也解脱了，你终于敢于认真坦诚地想：你宁愿自己就死在在那个雪天，或者一切就终结更早以前。就做一朵破碎的红玫瑰，永远不必要苟延残喘地爱和活。  
爱是怪东西，连幸福跟伤痛都美丽。算自救或算自毁……你叫我永远像某朵白玫瑰。*  
山姆转过头来，望着你，崭新的盾牌边缘在阳光下微微闪烁，而你微不可见地点了点头表明态度。在这许多事情之后，你再也不愿意评判他做的任何事了。  
要知道最好的朋友注定要分离。

**Author's Note:**

> * 来自《玫瑰奴隶》的歌词。是情是欲没所谓，盛世最好当奴隶，生死不用契。
> 
> 随机播放听到之后眼眶一热，也是我提笔写这一篇的来源。本来是不打算认真写后来写了又没打算放出来，但是这两天漫威还在天天搞damage character用完就跑不能自圆其说这一套真的把我激怒了。但愤怒的只有我；我知道，不管是哪个世界里的巴基，最大的心愿之一肯定是希望史蒂夫过上玫瑰般的人生。他甚至得到错误的信息，开始虚幻地期盼自己的玫瑰人生也能降临，但结果发现一厢情愿的爱慕者不过是一个玫瑰奴隶般的存在。这种强烈的落差和失意，终将把你我击垮。


End file.
